


just(?) friends

by tcnystcnks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Demisexual Tony Stark, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, More tags to be added as the fic progresses, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Unrequited Love, because I love that ship, but this is a stony fic, slight samrhodey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: Tony had this thing, where he fell in love with his friendsthat didn't include Steve(shame nobody ever told him)





	1. Chapter 1

 

Tony had this, it wasn’t a thing

(it was a thing)

but it was a -

Jim had described it best, Steve decided, back when Steve and Tony had just met and the friendship had been new

“Tony does this thing,” Jim had said over a cup of coffee, “where he, he falls in love with his friends.”

Steve wasn’t quite sure what was wrong with that, which must’ve shown in his expression because Jim went on

“Look he’s demisexual and demiromantic, and he’s not- he’s not had the easiest life. So whenever someone’s nice to him, just honest to god nice to him, he falls in love with them. It happened with me back at MIT, which lead to this whole gay panic that’s a story for another time, it happened with Pepper after she hired herself as his PA, and it happened with Gamora two years ago which was this whole thing because she identifies as an alien and nobody understands it but its just one of those things that we go along with”

He took in this deep breath, “Look it’s just one of those things. Tony falls for everyone, his heart is huge; and if that’s going to weird you out then its best you leave now, because I promise you - none of us will stand for you hurting him.”

And then Jim left a crisp 100 dollar bill and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Steve with the distinct feeling that he was suddenly 4 foot nothing and pre pubescent again

\--

Except, it didn’t really happen the way Jim said it would; because it’s been 5 years and Steve is so in love with Tony he thinks that he might die from it

and Tony?

Tony’s currently in love with Tiberius Stone

\--

and Rumiko Fujikawa

\--

and now it’s James fucking Barnes, and isn’t that just a complete shitshow?

hell, Tony was infatuated by Sam for a few months before Jim hit him on the head and said  _stop making eyes at my boyfriend asshole_  and he snapped out of it

\--

but never Steve

\--

Tony had this thing where he literally loved everyone and fell hopelessly in love with everyone he met

except Steve

which was fine, because Steve was arguably the most important person in Tony’s life (after Jim and Virginia but they didn’t count) and that was good enough for Steve 

(it wasn’t good enough for Steve)

\--

“It’s not really his choice,” Virginia had explained as they walked through MoMA, “but he’s had a really bad past you know.”

“And he just, he’s so starved for comfort that he takes it in any form he gets, and he returns it tenfold, like he’s scared he’ll lose it”

Steve never begrudged Tony a hug, and always made sure to hold his hand, or kiss his cheek, or just simply smile every time Tony looked his way

“And I’ll be honest, at first I thought it was just an infatuation too, I mean nobody falls in love that quickly and that much do they?”

“But Tony’s heart really is that big.”

Steve always made sure to sincerely thank Tony, to never cancel plans and he had the ringer for Tony’s number turned up to volumes even Bucky’s wasn’t

“but that doesn’t mean any of us will stand to have it broken”

\--

Steve never really put much stock into what Jim and Virginia said until he saw it in action.

Dimly, he knew about Tiberius and Rumiko, but they were separate from Tony and Steve’s lives- and Steve could pretend they didn’t really exist and were just passing fads

But the day Tony fell for Bucky, that’s when it really hit Steve

\--

Nobody knew about how Steve felt, even after 5 years. 

The only person Steve would’ve told was Buck- and he was overseas shooting at people in his super-secret exclusive merc job that Steve refused to join because  _im done killing people Buck_

The super-secret exclusive part of the job made it hard for Steve to catch him up on everything in Steve’s life, and Tony -

Tony wasn’t someone who could be explained, he had to be  _experienced_

_\--_

So Steve picks him up for the airport, clinging to him for a good 5 minutes before he starts (not so) scrupulously scanning him for injuries or bullet wounds or -

“Stevie knock it off I’m  _fine_ ,” Buck pushes at his forehead until he looks up, and thrusts the duffle bag at him, “I was in France not Iraq I told you this a million times”

“Twice,” Steve says on instinct, before moving back to avoid Buck’s swatting hands and walking towards the car, “Did France fry your braincells?”

 “Still got more than -,” Buck whistles lowly when he sees the car, “Damn Steve who you fucking for this?”

Steve furiously tamps down on the blush from the idea of fucking Tony and says, “I told you, he’s a platonic patron, and he’s one of my really good friends. Get in, we’re going to see Tony anyway”

And he sees the way Buck’s eyes focus on Tony’s ass before he turns away from Virginia to greet them, the way  _Tony’s_  eyes glint when he takes in Bucky in his full form 

so he nods and says “yes i’m sure,” when Bucky asks in a low voice, “you sure its just platonic Stevie?”

\--

Once he sees it though, he can’t unsee it

Tony and Bucky fall together within a matter of weeks, and Steve-

Steve has to admit that he’s wrong

because Tony really does fall in love that easily and quickly

And it’s impossible to miss

The way his eyes light up everytime Bucky’s around, the way he croons  _James_  that does ridiculous things to Steve (which is so irrational because its not even his name but Tony’s _voice_ ), the way he’s always in contact with Bucky- holding his hand, brushing against his leg, leaning his back against his chest and on one memorable occasion, intertwining their pinkies

and Bucky clearly cares about him too because in all the years that Steve has known him he’s never known Bucky to look at someone the way he looks at Tony

\--

“Thank you,” Buck says one day, apropos of nothing; when they’re sitting across from the pool at Tony’s 4th of July Party

“For the beer?” Steve asks, “Buck I’ve been bringing you stuff for the past 20 years if you start thanking now we’ll be here forever”

Buck shakes his head and gestures his bottle towards _Tony_  and Steve’s throat feels like its going to close up permanently

“For him,” Bucky says, and his voice is unbearably fond, “I’d have never met him without you”

“I’m gonna marry him somebody Stevie, and I owe everything to you” he slaps Steve’s shoulder and walks over to Tony; putting his hand around his waist and pressing his lips to Tony’s smile

Steve presses the bottle to his lips and drinks until his heartbeat is back to normal and says to no-one, “You have no idea.”

_\--_

He’s drunk and he’s spiteful and he’s hurting so much, and that’s what makes him turn to Buck a couple of nights later and say, “Tony does this thing where he falls in love with his friends. I’ve seen it happen with Tiberius and Rumiko, I’ve heard about it from Jim and Virginia”

“But it never sticks”

\--

The next morning when he wakes up, the first thing he remembers with stunning clarity is Bucky’s downcast face and he feels like such an ass.

He scrambles around the bed for his phone, to call Bucky and apologize, but before he can unlock it- there’s a message on his screen from Tony

Tony:  _You and me? We’re **done.**_

Steve just about makes it to the bathroom before he heaves last night’s content into the bowl,

and then he collapses against the wall

and

cries

\--

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't added Bucky and Tony's relationship as a tag because it's never really explored, but there are references to it throughout the story; hence its in the additional tags
> 
> \--
> 
> i know that its currently established winteriron, but its stony endgame i swear
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://desitonystark.tumblr.com/post/184135832217/just-friends)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pain comes in waves

 

The pain comes in waves

\--

The very first week after the text (Sam was calling it Textgate which would’ve been hilarious if it didn’t hurt so much) Steve calls endlessly

Every single minute he’s off from work or not working on his graduate portfolio, Steve is calling and texting and on one memorable occasion, writing a letter

He’s desperate for  _any_  chance of talking to Tony

(the calls and text go unanswered)

(the letter comes back undelivered)

\--

After 2 weeks of radio silence, Steve shows up at Stark Industries, in his best fitting suit (the one Tony looked at, whistled lowly and said “you look lickable Rogers”) and meets a stony faced Virginia

‘Virginia hi is there -”

“It’s Ms Potts,” she interrupts smoothly, “and I’m under strict instructions from Mr Stark to turn you away”

He’d forgotten that Virginia worked for Tony

“Virg- Ms Potts  _please._ I just need 5 minutes. I just need to explain myself please”

He’s not above begging

“Leave Mr Rogers,” she says before spinning on her heel, “Or I will have security escort you out.”

\--

He’s frozen, immovable, stranded in the depths of his guilt and self loathing

(he isn’t quite sure he deserves to get out)

\--

He goes into the NYU art department, to fill out the application since he needed to start looking for a new patron now

“Mr. Stark is still listed as your patron,” the clerk says with a very confused face, “He sent in a lump sum just a few days ago. Should I call him and inform him that you’re no longer interested in his patronage?”

“NO!” Steve says (a bit too loudly by the rise of the clerk’s eyebrow) and then lowers his voice, “No I’m very interested in his patronage. I just didn’t realise I had it, is all”

“Look Mr. Rogers I’ve been working this desk for a long time, and I know you artist types can be,” he pauses delicately, “forgetful”

He scribbles something, “Here’s Mr. Stark office number. I’m a very busy person, so maybe figure out what your situation is before you come and bother me”

Steve barely remembers to thank the clerk and apologize, focusing on that feeling in his chest that feels suspiciously like  _hope_

\--

He takes another 5 days before he dials the number, putting his phone on speaker and holding it close to his mouth

It rings and rings and rings and finally

“Stark on the line”

_Tony_

god he sounds, he sound exactly the same (Steve has no idea why he expected Tony’s voice to change in 2 months when it hasn’t in 5 years)

“Hello?” Steve can hear the slight inflection in Tony’s voice that means he’s getting annoyed but he can’t seem to get his throat to work; too focused on the fact that he’s hearing  _Tony’s voice after 2 months_

“Alright look I don’t know what kind of practical joke you seem to think this is but I am a billionaire and I have better things to do then -”

“Tony, it’s me, it’s Steve”

“Steve,” Tony’s voice is carefully blank and Steve thinks his heart might break all over again

“How did you get this number?” In all the years he’s known him, he’s never heard Tony talk like this- like he’s talking to an automated machine

“I uh, the clerk at the patron office gave it to me. I went it to file for a new patron but apparently you sent in money a few days ago?”

Tony laughs and its so dark, it pierces through Steve, “your career is fine Rogers. If thats all?”

He cuts the line before Steve has a chance to answer, to apologize

And Steve presses his hand against his chest, and lets the tears fall

(he was right)

(his heart did break all over again)

\--

Sam comes to visit him, which is when things start to fall in perspective

“Out!” Sam kicks him in the chins, “get out of the bed you miserable lug”

(never let it be said that Sam pulls his punches)

“You’re not the only one hurting you know,” Sam says once Steve has showered and cooked him( him being Sam) a batch of pancakes (under extreme duress)

“I mean, I know you know that Tony is hurting. But this isn’t easy for me and Bucky either”

_oh my god Bucky_

“Hey he doesn’t blame you,” something must show on Steve’s face because Sam backtracks immediately, “he gets it. We all do,” he grimaces slightly. “James and Pepper don’t- but we’re working on them”

Steve raises his eyebrows, “I hurt Tony. There’s no way they’re going to forgive them”

(i don’t expect them too, he leaves out)

“Look they know you didn’t mean to, and its only because your dumbass was in love with Tony,” Steve chokes on his orange juice, “and if I can convince James to date me, I can do anything”

“Wait hold up backtrack a bit, you  _knew_?” 

“Yeah Steve,  _everyone_  knew,” Sam counts off fingers, “Me, James, Pepper, hell even Bucky knew”

Sam places his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “The only person who didn’t know was Tony. And as harsh as it sounds, Bucky got tired of waiting for you to fess up, and got tired of ignoring his own emotions”

Steve slumps against his seat, “Buck- Buck knew?”

“I’m not trying to hurt you Steve, because I know you love Tony. But Bucky is your bestfriend of 20 years man, friendships like that don’t come easy. Maybe you need to consider that Tony’s not the only person you need to be reaching out too”

\--

The next day he texts Bucky

\--

Steve gets up from his seat, and is suddenly unsure of whether he’s supposed to pull Bucky in for a hug the way he usually does, or just shake his hand like they’re acquaintances

Bucky solves his dilemma by pulling him into a tight hug, and it fixes something inside of him that he didn’t know was broken

“Its good to see you man,” Bucky says, lifting up his mug to take a sip of his coffee, “It’s weird not talking to you for 3 months”

“Thats what happens when your bestfriend is dating the guy you love” just because Steve missed Bucky doesn’t mean he isn’t hurt

Bucky places his mug down, “I see we’re not beating around the bush”

“In the effort of full disclosure, I did genuinely believe you when you told me that it was platonic”

“But I saw how much it was killing you, me and Tony together and I tried to break it off remember?” 

Steve remembers. Tony’s downcast eyes and the way he would turn in himself everytime he and Bucky were in the same room

Bucky points at him,” and  _you_  pushed for me to get back together with him. Remember that? I said no over and over but you just wouldn’t let it go,” he spreads out his arms, “and I was half in love with him myself by that point. After a while I couldn’t convince myself that it was for the best because you weren’t ever gonna fess up to your feelings”

Steve would’ve done _anything_  to get Tony to smile like that again, even if it meant thrusting Bucky at him

“Look Steve you’re my family you know that,” Bucky takes in a deep breath, “But I was miserable, you were miserable, and so was Tony. It didn’t make sense for all of us to be miserable, especially since you were never going to tell Tony how you felt. And you kept throwing me at him like I -”

“I just wanted to be happy Steve, thats all. I never wanted it to be at the expense of your happiness, and I tried to back away I  _did._  But for fuck’s sake Steve you wouldn’t even tell  _me_  how you felt and I just- I didn’t see any point in all of us being miserable is all”

“You really do make him happy,” Steve says finally, “I was his friend 5 years and I’ve never seen him smile the way he does around you”

Bucky smiles, but there’s something broken about it, “yeah well, doesn’t really matter anymore; because we broke up a few weeks ago”

and, _oh_

\--

It’s weird, hanging out with Bucky with this  _thing_  hanging over their heads.

It’s hard being his bestfriend when Bucky knows that Steve is happy that Bucky and Tony broke up

But they manage

and while it doesn’t fix Steve’s heart, it does make his life calmer

(his life is always calmer with Bucky around)

\--

It all comes to a head about 6 months later

Steve’s in his usual coffee shop, which is just a few blocks away from Stark Industries so it genuinely shouldn’t be a surprise

but he still feels like the wind’s been knocked out of him when he looks up from his sketchbook and sees

_Tony_

(who’s frozen from his place in line, looking directly at him)

\--

_Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked p2!!
> 
> \--
> 
> if all goes to plan, this will all get resolved in chapter 3
> 
> \--
> 
> remember, it is stony endgame
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://desitonystark.tumblr.com/post/184269824312/when-all-is-said-and-done)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


End file.
